


[Fake It] 'Til You Make It

by slyferris (Ethsei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-lawsuit, Pre-lawsuit, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethsei/pseuds/slyferris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin plans an elaborate prank where him and Yunho pretend to date. And Yunho... well, he has his own agenda for agreeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

It was totally Changmin’s fault for starting it, Yunho thinks.

Or maybe it was Jaejoong’s since he was the one who gave Changmin the idea in the first place.

But it was probably the alcohol that was the real one to blame here.

In any case, it was not in any way _his_ fault.

 

 

Jaejoong sort of brings it up when Yunho and Changmin are arguing over a mess of footprints that litter the floor and leave a muddy trail right to Yunho’s bedroom door.

“Hyung, is it _really_ that difficult to take off your shoes? I don’t know how many times I’ve asked you to stop and you just _never_ listen.”

“What’s the big deal, Changmin-ah? I’ll clean it up tomorrow.”

Changmin throws his hands up in the arms and groans. “You _won’t!_ That’s the whole problem! Every time you leave a mess everywhere guess who has to come and clean it up after you?”

Yunho scrunches up his nose in anger. “That’s because you don’t even give me the chance to clean it before you start nagging at me.”

“God Yunho, why are you such little bitch sometimes?”

Jaejoong lets out a low whistle in the background.

Yunho turns blue in the face. “A-a little _WHAT?”_

“God, stop fighting like an old married couple. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were dating.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Changmin snaps and storms off to his room.

Jaejoong gives Yunho a shrug. “Touchy, touchy.”

Yunho rolls his eyes and storms back to his.

 

 

Later that night, Changmin crawls into Yunho’s bed and pokes him awake.

“Hyung. Wake up.”

“Nnghffh?” Yunho says.

Changmin’s in a loose long sleeved shirt that cups over his hands. “… I’m sorry for calling you a little bitch.”

Yunho sighs and lifts the covers. Changmin crawls under and snuggles up to him, head on his chest.

Yunho scratches the hair behind Changmin’s ear until he’s snoring softly.

 

 

So Changmin and Yunho are drinking together in Yunho’s room, and they’re both still a bit sensitive and emotional from their fight.

And this is where the problem starts.

Changmin’s on his second bottle of Soju when it gets brought up.

“Jaejoong hyung was right. We really are like a married couple when we fight, aren’t we?” Changmin muses into his shot glass.

Yunho lets out a soft chuckle. “I’m the husband.”

“Like hell you are,” Changmin counters, standing up on unsteady feet and pointing an accusing finger at Yunho. “First of all, you dance like a girl. Your gestures are all feminine and you dance like—“ Changmin shimmies his hips and arms in a poor, alcohol filled imitation of Yunho flailing to Rising Sun.

Yunho puffs his chest out. “How narrow minded of you. Gender stereotypes, Changmin.”

This is too difficult for Changmin’s alcohol ridden brain to process correctly. “Okay fine, let’s just say we’re _both_ the husbands.”

Yunho nods in acquiescence .

Changmin sits back down and nudges up to Yunho’s side, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder. “But if you think about it, Jaejoong, Junsu, and Yoochun hyung would totally be convinced we were dating if we told them we were.”

“It would be kind of funny.”

“It kind of would.” Changmin lifts his heavy head and stares at Yunho with this mischievous twinkle that makes Yunho very, very nervous.

“Oh god, I know that look.”

“So like, I’m just saying, how funny would it be if we _did_ actually pretend there was something going on? And without saying it, see how long it takes them to catch on.”

“Um,” Yunho says.

“Just _think_ about how awkward we could make it. Think of the possibilities. But if anyone asked us if there was something going on we’d just be like ‘no we’re only best friends’, because it’s true. It would drive Jaejoong hyung _mad.”_ Changmin was already giggling with delight just imaging it.

Yunho hums are haws. “I don’t know…”

“Oh _come on._ It’ll be fun.”

His head’s feeling a bit too fuzzy for him to be making any rational decision, but whatever. That was what morning afters were for. Plus, torturing Jaejoong was always kind of on his to-do list. “All right. I’m in.”

 

 

Yunho can’t believe he’s going along with this. It kind of seemed like a funny idea at the time but now he’s confronted with the prospect of pretending to date Changmin, well, it just feels fucking _awkward._

“So there has to be ground rules, right?” Changmin says around his toothbrush the next morning, scratching his chin as they wash up in the bathroom to get ready for dance rehearsals.

Yunho pauses with white face cream all over his face. “Do we really have to do this?”

Changmin spits in the sink and points his toothbrush accusingly at Yunho, bits of toothpaste flying and hitting the older in the face. Yunho gags. “You can’t back out now. You _promised.”_

Shit. He’s using that tone of voice that makes Yunho feel horribly guilty for even existing.

Yunho _had_ thought about it last night when Changmin had fallen asleep next to him. He’d come up with a few excuses to bail himself out of the deal, but then he really started thinking about it and thought that maybe it wasn’t _totally_ a bad idea.

Because Yunho had his own agenda, and could possibly profit from this idea.

Still. Even if he’s already agreed to it in his head, it’s not going to stop him from whining.

But when Changmin uses that stupid voice, he crumbles. “Right. Fine. We’ll do it. And yes we’ll need some ground rules.”

Changmin grins wide and his eyes sparkle.

“I’m not kissing you,” Yunho says quickly.

Changmin looks horrified. “No. NO. _God why would you even bring that—“_

_“YOU WERE LOOKING AT ME WITH SPARKLY EYES SO I JUST—“_

_“MY EYES DID NOT SPARKLE.”_

_“OKAY. End of topic!”_ Yunho shouts, face burning.

There’s a brief silence between them as they both measure each other up.

Changmin looks a bit wary now. “…Holding hands is good.”

“Excessively long hugs are good.”

Changmin nods sagely. “I think I’m fairly open to anything that makes the other three uncomfortable. _But,_ we’re definitely drawing the line at anything to do with lips. And under clothes. I am just—no. It’s not happening.”

“… I wasn’t planning on it,” Yunho mumbles awkwardly.

Changmin runs his hand through his hair and pokes at a colossal pimple between his eyebrows. “But we need to make it believable. We _already_ act like a married couple, so we just need to step it up a bit.” He nibbles his lip in thought and squeezes some white paste onto the problem pimple.

He snaps his fingers. “Pet names.”

Yunho just stares at him and leans against the counter with his arms crossed. “Are you being real with me right now,” Yunho deadpans.

“A hundred percent, Yunnie-bear.”

“Oh god. _Anything_ but Yunnie-bear. I’m serious, I will trade you my life savings if you promise to never use that again. Just use something normal, like baby or honey. But try to make it kind of secretive sounding, you know? It’s more suspicious that way.”

Yunho can’t believe how far he’s getting sucked into this bullshit.

He also can’t believe how much fun he’s having.

He briefly wonders if this is morally wrong, then decides he doesn’t really care.

“Good idea,” Changmin says, rolling his shoulders and clapping his hands together. “We just need to pretend we’re trying to be subtle about our affection, right? And if someone sees, we’ll pull away and get all defensive about it.”

Yunho nods. “Exactly.”

Changmin takes one last look in the mirror and then smiles at Yunho cheekily, holding up his hand for a high five. “To us.”

Yunho slaps his hand. “To us, Changdola.”

Changmin turns bright red at the endearment and grumbles something unintelligible, stomping out the door way.

Oh Yunho was going to have _so_ much fun with this.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes.

They don’t really bring it up for the rest of the week, and Yunho’s getting antsy. The more time Changmin spends thinking _, the worse it’ll get._

So Yunho’s kind of staring out of the corner of his eye a little suspiciously at Changmin while the five of them are watching some airing of a talk show they did and Yoochun’s ditching popcorn kernels at Junsu.

Changmin notices, and he gets that fucking twinkle in his eyes that Yunho is so fond of, yet so afraid.

“What?”

“You’re staring,” Changmin points out.

Yunho feels himself heat a little. “I’m just thinking.”

Changmin wiggles his eyebrows and grins. “About me?”

Yunho shoots him a withering look and pokes him in the forehead. He sinks back into the couch. “Yes. Kind of. I mean our…” he looks around to see if anyone’s listening. They’re not. “Our _plan.”_

“Oh,” Changmin says. “What about it?”

“When are we going to, you know, kick it off?”

Changmin takes a glance around the room. “Now. Right now.”

“Wha—“

“Cuddle me.” Changmin noses Yunho’s shoulder, and Yunho automatically lifts his arm and tucks Changmin under it despite the rush of the situation.

Jaejoong gags dramatically at the show of affection. “I’m going to be sick. Get a fucking room.”

Changmin sticks out his tongue in retaliation and snuggles closer.

Yunho leans down close to Changmin’s ear and whispers, “what happened to subtlety?”

Changmin grabs Yunho by the back of the neck and keeps him there while he whispers, “whatever, we cuddle all the time.”

Yunho guesses this is true, but this feels strangely intimate with the whole ear whispering and Changmin holding the back of his neck.

But, intimacy _is_ what they’re going for.

So Yunho guides Changmin’s head down to his lap and forces him to lie there, stroking his hands through the younger’s scalp.

Changmin moans in appreciation and arches his back.

Yunho feels kind of strange about it.

“I am literally—Yoochun fetch me a bucket I can’t look at this anymore.”

Yoochun looks over that Jaejoong, mid-way to punching Junsu, and quirks his eyebrow. “What?”

He points to the ‘ _happy couple’._ “Look at them. Getting all cuddly and married just because they made up from their fight. Why is no one cuddling _ME?”_

“Probably because you’re a whiny bitch,” Yoochun muses, fist that was paused mid-air crashing down into Junsu’s stomach.

Junsu lets out a squeaky cry.

Jaejoong mumbles something that Yunho thinks sort of sounds like ‘pot calling the kettle black’ before sinking down in his chair, arms crossed.

The show drones on and soon enough, Changmin is asleep under Yunho’s ministrations. He smiles at the kid fondly and shuffles him into his lap further, hooking his arm under his legs and around his shoulders.

He cradles his to his chest and lifts, carrying Changmin to his and Junsu’s shared bedroom. Changmin grumbles and shuffles in Yunho’s arm, but starts snoring loudly as soon as Yunho pushes the blanket over his chest. Yunho gives him one last scratch behind the ear before retreating to his own room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yunho really should have known that playing monopoly with Changmin was never going to end well.

He also should’ve known that making _another_ bet with Changmin was a terribly terrible idea.

Yunho’s on a learning curve.

Changmin had won the game (obviously) and had only deigned to tell Yunho what the bet he had just lost was. Yunho had wanted to cry when he heard what it was.

 

Yunho’s woken up to something hitting him in the face. Turns out it was a pillow flung by Changmin across the room—Yunho should have guessed, and Changmin’s standing there with his hands on his hips looking really put out.

Dread falls in Yunho’s stomach and he lets out a weak laugh.

“Why did you lock your door?” Changmin huffs.

“Um,” Yunho says, “how did you _un_ lock it?”

Changmin shakes his hand and head and says, “that’s not of importance. What matters is, you lost the bet and now you’re chickening out.”

“Ha ha ha,” Yunho tries to laugh. “I didn’t forget Changminnie, I just… was tired is all.”

Changmin gives him an unimpressed look. “Well they’re gonne be up in about ten minutes, so we better get this show on the road. We’re _already_ late, thanks to someone.”

“Accident,” Yunho mumbles, even though it really, really wasn’t one.

Changmin crawls into Yunho’s bed and Yunho gets a horrid flashback from the night before.

 

_“Ha!” Changmin cheers, pointing his finger at Yunho and laughing diabolically. “I win so you lose the bet.”_

_“Right,” Yunho says, “and what exactly is this bet?”_

_Changmin smooths one eyebrow out with his finger and smirks. Yunho’s gut coils and he looks to the sky for deliverance, suddenly remembering why he never made bets with Changmin. Because no matter what, Yunho would end up with the short stick._

_“Tomorrow morning, I’ll wake up early and sneak into your bed.”_

_“Okay,” Yunho replied. “Okay, um, why?”_

_Changmin looks like he’s about to roll his eyes, but he stops and sighs instead. It’s long suffering and Yunho feels kind of guilty all of a sudden._

_“The plan,” he says, and when Yunho just looks at him blankly, he tacks on, “the plan to make them think we’re dating? You know?”_

_“Oh. Right.”_

_“So basically they come in to wake us up and see us sleeping together, then I pretend to be all upset about being caught, and obviously they’re going to be a bit suspicious that I’m getting emotional over it, right?”_

_“Right.”_

_“Then if they ask, we can just say I had a bad nightmare, but make it sound like you’re lying. Actually wait, you’re good at that, you don’t even have to try.”_

Yunho sighs and curses his life. On one hand he was interested in this bet for his own reasons, but on the other, he knows it’s going to be a handful. He has to carry it out though, because he has his own mission to attend to.

Changmin perks up. “They’re coming, quick, shove over!” he whispers. Changmin dives into the bed and pulls the covers around him snugly, like a koala, and Yunho has to admit it’s a bit cute. Well. It is until Changmin starts getting all up and personal with him, slinging his leg around Yunho’s—then it just gets awkward.

Just as they settle, Yoochun opens the door and yells, “Yunho, have you seen—“

Changmin pops his head out of the bed and Yoochun cuts off his sentence, his brow furrowing like he’s sure there’s something untoward going on, but he can’t quite put the puzzle pieces together. Changmin puts on his best ‘oh shit’ face and bolts up, mumbling ‘ums’ and ‘ers’ before he toes out of bed and makes a run for it. Yunho stares after Changmin and follows his, as planned, Yoochun starting the whole time with, Yunho imagines, a series of question marks surrounding his head.

Changmin collapses into his own bed and Yunho shuts the door behind them, and when he takes a look at the younger boy, he sees him giggling into his pillow, his whole body shaking. The sounds are a mix between laughter and crying, and Yunho can’t help but start laughing too, approaching Changmin and putting his hand on the younger’s back. Just as he’s patting Changmin’s back trying to calm him down from his hysterics, Yoochun opens the door and looks at the two of them suspiciously.

Changmin switches from giggling to sniffling sounds, and Yunho puts on his best concerned face. They both make an excellent picture and Yoochun freezes for five seconds before saying, “the cars coming soon so uh… yeah.”

Once he leaves, Changmin has tears in his eyes from the laughter and high fives Yunho, rubbing his hands together like a greedy mouse that got the cheese.


	3. Fatal Flaw

Yunho’s sitting awake in his bed when he discovers a fatal flaw to The Bet. He told himself he wouldn’t get involved, but the more he thinks on it, the more gaps he sees. It’s just in his nature to fill them in.

It’s not like he’s having _fun_ or anything.

Yunho taps down the hall with a considering expression, determination in his steps. Changmin’s just got his shirt off in his and Junsu’s room when Yunho pokes his head around the door.

“Changmin,” he says, beckoning the younger over with his finger.

Changmin cocks his head but follows, long pyjama pants scraping on the floor by his ankles. “What?”

Yunho glances at Junsu who’s looking between them and his phone. Yunho takes Changmin’s hand. “You’re sleeping with me tonight.”

He pulls the younger out of the room, and Changmin makes some grumbling noises and vague sounds until they reach Yunho’s door.

“…Why do I have to sleep in your room?”

Yunho rolls his eyes. “Think about it, Changmin-ah. What kind of couple sleeps apart?”

“You are _way_ too into this,” Changmin grumbles, but pushes into Yunho’s room anyway. He dives onto the bed and spread eagles across it. “I get this side.”

“Ha-ha,” Yunho says sarcastically.

Changmin pouts. “You’re such as spoil sport.” He rolls on the right side, next to the wall, and burrows under the covers.

“It’s two in the morning. We have to be up in four hours. So yes, I am being a spoilsport.” He kicks the lump that is Changmin then sits on the bed, pulling off his shirt and pants. He’s holding the band of his underwear when Changmin looks up from the covers, hair rustled. “What are you doing?” he says slowly, intoning every syllable.

Yunho looks over his shoulder. “I sleep naked when it’s hot.”

“No you absolutely do not,” Changmin protests hotly. “I don’t mind the pants and shirt, but your underwear is _not_ coming off.”

“But _Changmin.”_

“But _nothing.”_

Yunho grumbles and flicks back the blanket, sliding into the bed. “I’ll probably end up taking them off in the night. I always do.”

“Jung Yunho,” Changmin warns boldly. “I will kick you out of this bed. Don’t think I won’t.”

“Yes,” Yunho remarks dryly. “I’m certain you would.”

Yunho turns to face the younger and turns his body into a spoon. “Come here.”

Changmin looks at the pro-offered body-spoon with narrowed eyes. “Hyung, I’m not fucking _spooning_ you. I still have my pride as a man, thank you very much.”

Yunho ignores his whining and drags Changmin closer. “It looks realer,” he whispers in the maknae’s ear, who’s head is now buried beneath his chin. “And who said spooning wasn’t manly?”

Changmin grumbles but leans his back into Yunho’s chest, breathing deeply. “Whatever. Night, hyung.”

Yunho presses a small kiss the top of his head. “Good night.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is so disgusting. I can’t believe you two.”

Waking up to Jaejoong bitching was not quite the way Yunho would’ve liked to be roused, but it was too regular of an occurrence for him to be at all surprised.

Yunho groans and sinks further into the bed when he feels something warm pressed up against his chest, and oh right, Changmin.

He lifts his head too peek at the younger’s face. He’s still sound asleep, and his lips squished together like a fish. Yunho smiles to himself at the sight and wiggles closer.

“Do not,” Jaejoong says, scowling, “do that in front of me. I refuse to be witness to these public displays of affection.”

Yunho hums. “It’s _my_ bedroom.”

Jaejoong rolls his eyes and snarks, “yeah, and the maknae’s too, apparently. Come on, we need to go soon or manager hyung’s going to have a fit.”

“Five more minutes,” he grumbles, and he feels Changmin shift a bit.

“No, _now!”_ Jaejoong rips the blanket off of the two of them.

It’s a really terrible mistake, Jaejoong decides, when he catches sight of what’s underneath the blanket.

Yunho. _Naked._ Pressed all up against Changmin’s back.

_Now_ , Yunho thinks, this may not have been as awkward if his dick wasn’t half hard from his morning wood.

Jaejoong stares. He just _stares._

“Um, can you please stop looking at my dick, Jaejoong?”

Jaejoong does this funny motion with his arms and asks, “why is your dick… _there?”_

“This is how I sleep.”

Jaejoong stares some more. “You sleep, with your dick—you know what, I don’t even want to know. I really _do not_ want to know.” He spin on his heel and walks out in a daze, muttering something under his breath.

Well, that would certainly be food for thought for Jaejoong.

Yunho’s knows Changmin is going to be pissed as hell, so he plays it cool and rolls off the bed, pulling his clothes back on.

Yunho leans over the bed and yanks the curtains open, and Changmin growls and covers his eyes.

“Morning.”

Changmin smacks him with his pillow and crawls on his hands and knees out of bed.

Yunho sighs. This is going to be a difficult one to explain.

“So, not to alarm you or anything, but Jaejoong kind of walked in on us this morning, and uh, you know, cuddling.”

Changmin eyes him. “Isn’t that a good thing? Like you said, real couples don’t sleep apart.”

Yunho coughs into his hand and darts his eyes everywhere around the room that’s not Changmin. “Um, yeah, except I kind of, you know, I warned you, I took my underwear off and he took the blanket off and I was naked and it was really awkward but I _did_ warn you…”

He peeks up at Changmin, and instead of being angry, Changmin seems kind of contemplative. “Who the hell sleeps with their dick hanging out with their platonic friend, right? That’s basically a deal breaker in his mind that there’s something a little suss going on, at the very least. At best, he thinks we’re fucking now. I don’t think he would be at the point where he thinks we’re dating, but this is definitely a step in the right direction.”

Yunho blinks owlishly. “Um. You’re not mad?”

“What, that you took your underwear off?” Yunho nods slowly and Changmin grimaces. “Well I’m not exactly _pleased_ about it, but it did have a good outcome. You’re gonna have to do my washing for the rest of the week, though. And cook my dinner.”

Yunho sighs. He knew it. At least Changmin wasn’t mad, though.

“Fine. I’ll do your stupid laundry and cook your stupid dinner.”

The way Changmin grins almost makes it worth it.


End file.
